


Your faithless love

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy x Quynh, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives, Post-Canon, Protective Quynh, Reunion, andromaquynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: "Joe’s anger this, Nicky’s anger that, let’s talk about how if Quynh had been there she would have made sure that Booker’s exile lasted a thousand years for almost killing her wife."Or: Quynh is back and confrots Booker about his bretrayal and hurting her wife.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Your faithless love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/gifts).



Quynh is waiting for Booker. She’s angry with him for bretraying the team, and even more angry because he shot Andromache. Who he think he is to shot her behind her back? Like she was nothing? Like she haven’t been her big sister for two hundreds years? Like she didn’t mean anything? 

And the worst part was that Andromache didn’t heal. She could have died because of his treason and stupidity!! That’s what finally gave her strenght to finally end up breaking the iron coffin. She have been so angry, desperate and worried, that she set herself free after five hundred years of constantly trying and fighting against it. 

When Booker gets to the apartment he’s drunk, but the first thing he does is pointing at her with his gun. She doesn’t care, she’s not afraid of him.

“Hello Booker” She greets him. “Nice to finally meet you” She says, sounding a little ironic.

“How? Why are you here?” He questions her, very in shock of seing her in person.

“I’m here because I set myself free and you were the easiest of the team to find” She answers. “And I’m here because of your betrayal” She adds, a bit dramatically. 

“I’m sorry…” He apologizes and lows his gun in a peace offer.

“It’s not enough” She interrupts him.

She throws a knife at him, that ends perfectly nailed between his two feet.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“You shot Andromache!” She says angrily and throws another knife at him, this one trappes his shirt to the wall he was ussing as support to stay standing in his alcoholic state. “You could have kill her!” She acuses and throws one more knife at him, this one ends firmly fixed in the wall near his cheek. 

“It wasn’t my intention, if I would have known about her mortality I wouldn’t have shot her” He defends his actions.

“It’s not only about her mortality, what matters here is you betreayed her anyway. And to betray your family, your friends, that’s the lowest thing to do!” She yells at him, wanting him to take responsability for what he did.

“I’m sorry” He apologizes again. “I just wanted to die…” He tries to explains, while some tears starts accumulating in his eyes.

He wanted to die? Whell, guess what? She wanted to die too, she had wanted to die every day she spent trapped and drowning in the bottom of the ocean. Still, she knows that she would have never bretrayed her family. That excuse it’s not enough for her.

Quynh can’t take the situation anymore, so she shoots him in the head. He dies. She waits for him to come alive again.

“Next time you want to hurt my wife in any way, you’ll have to pay the price with me! And I won’t give you one hundred years of exile, I’ll give you a thousand!!” She warns him. “Now tell me, where are the others?” She demands to know.

Booker contacts her with Copley, and he’s the one who take her to the safehouse the team is at the moment. 

The reunion it’s really emotional. They hug, they cry, they laugh, and they hug some more. They have dinner all together so she can start getting to know Nile. It’s the first time she feels relaxed since she came out of the ocean, and it feels nice and refreshing. They are her family and she’s so happy of being back with them. 

Later, much later, when it’s just her and Andromache, they talk for hours. She shows her all the research work they did for her, to find her, and she apologizes lot of times for not finding her. She’s angry, hurt and overwhelmed; but in some part of her, she gets it. It was impossible to found her. 

She know is gonna take time for her to forgive everyone and to be at peace with her own destiny. And, tonight it’s not the night that’s gonna happen, so she just lay in bed with her wife and tells her about her encounter with Booker.

“You really shot him?” Andromache asks her, looking surprised in an marveling way.

“Of course i did” She answers honestly, as she plays with her necklace that Andromache wears with pride. “He deserved it, he bretrayed you and shot you, he could have kill you and we woulnd’t have reunited!” She expresses her anger.

Andromache laughs and that confuses her. Why is she happy about this? There is nothing funny in the way she could have lost her. But then she’s hugging her with all the tenderness in the universe, and in her arms she can tell her laugh is just because she is happy about her protectiveness.

“I love you” Andromache tells her.

“I love you too” She says back, as she feel a smile forming in her own lips.

“I love you more” Andromache challanges her. 

“No way, I love you more” She argues. 

And suddenly they are passionately kissing. And in that moment, she feels all her pain being turn off. 

This is what she needs. Love and time. Love heals. Andromache loving her and she loving her back. Having time to enjoy and share their love. Their love heals.


End file.
